Shokugeki no Shana
by Kavka21
Summary: After graduating from Totsuki, Soma and Erina decided to disappear from the world of cooking. 20 years later, their daughter, Shana Yukihira will start her own adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Totsuki

That is the name of the best cooking school in Japan. A very classy school where less than 10% of students graduate.

This school, which has been established for generations, only produces the best graduates who can be counted on one hand.

But not for one particular generation, this generation produces the most graduates compared to previous generations. This generation produces many amazing talents. Yes, they are the 92nd generation of Totsuki or better known as the 'Jewel Generation'.

And today, in a dormitory called Polar Star, the generation known as the 'Jewel Generation' is celebrating their graduation.

"CHEERS!"

"Fuahh, I didn't expect that we would all graduate from this school, right, Ryoko?" Yuuki said cheerfully.

"You're right Yuki, I also did not expect" said Ryoko replied with a smile, then she glanced at the girl beside her confused, "Hm? Megumi? Are you alright? "She asked.

"N-no, it's just that I also didn't expect, even though my grades were always at the threshold" Megumi said deeply moved.

"Come on, Megumi, why are you always worried about that, even now that you graduated as the 6th Chair of Elite 10 Totsuki, it is an extraordinary achievement, and also we have graduated so we don't have to think about it anymore" Yuki said while embracing Megumi with her hand .

Yes, Totsuki Elite 10, it is an organization consisting of the 10 best students in Totsuki, it is the highest organization in Totsuki.

"Right, Yoshino-san said, Tadokoro-san" someone said behind them.

They turned to see the Aldini brothers and Mito Ikumi.

"It's not good to humble yourself all the time, you have to be proud of yourself for what you've accomplished so far" Takumi said.

"Yes, if you continue like that, you won't develop. Even though now your abilities are very great" Ikumi said softly.

Just like Megumi, the two of them are also members of Elite 10, Takumi took the 5th seat and Ikumi took the 10th seat.

"I guess you're right, sorry for acting like that" Megumi replied with a smile.

"Right? Hahaha "said Yuki while laughing.

Then they continued their party.

"Hm, they really enjoyed this party there" Shun said while drinking his drink. Just like Megumi, Shun Ibusaki is also a member of Elite 10 and he occupies the 9th Seat.

"You're right," said the man beside Shun. Shun glanced at the man in surprise.

"It's very rare that you don't get angry when we throw a party in your room, Marui" Shun said calmly.

"How else, how many times did I say you would always have a party here, and also ..." Marui was pensive for a moment "This is our last party at this school"

Shun was silent for a moment, before saying "You're right too, 3 years feels very short even though we have gone through an ordeal to graduate from this school" Shun said, remembering their school days.

"Oh come on, both of you, why do you look like retired parents, let's enjoy this party, okay?" Shoji said cheerfully.

"Let's go! Hahaha" Daigo said with a laugh while pulling Shun and Marui to the party.

"As usual, this place is always noisy" Akira said, leaning against the wall. He is also a member of Elite 10 who occupies the 2nd seat. He also has super strength in the form of a very sharp sense of smell.

"Hey Hayama, although we have graduated but our battle is not over yet" Ryo said sharply to Hayama. The black-haired man is also a member of the Elite 10 Seat 3.

"Of course, practice harder, Number 3" Akira said mockingly.

"Just wait! I will defeat you and Yukihira directly! "Ryo replied before someone pulled his hand.

"What the hell is that Ryo-kun! You say that as if our competition is nothing, and after all you have to serve me forever! "Alice shouted. Like both of them, Alice is also a Elite 10 member who occupies the 4th seat.

"Miss, you are noisy" Ryo said in a nonchalant tone.

"What did you say! Lately, you have become even more rude to me Ryo-kun, it seems I have to educate you even harder! "Alice said.

"Kurokiba said correctly, you are very noisy Alice" Hisako said from behind Alice, attracting the attention of the other two. This girl is a member of the Elite 10 seats to 8 who are very skilled in medical cuisine.

Turning, "You too Hisokko-chan!" Alice said with her cheeks bulging.

"Don't call me Hisokko!" Hisako shouted, as he calmed down he turned to Hayama.

"By the way Hayama, what are you going to do after this?" Asked Hisako.

"You have to come with me Hayama-kun! That way we can continue our `White Robe` gathering" Alice said in a commanding tone.

Hayama laughed before answering, "No, I think I will continue Jun's research after this"

The three were surprised to hear Hayama's answer.

"Serious? I thought you would open your own restaurant " Ryo said in surprise.

"I also think the same" Hisako said.

"Restaurant, huh? Maybe I will think about it in the future, but right now I want to continue that research" Hayama replied. There was a pause then Hayama asked, "What about the three of you?"

"Me and Ryo-kun will return to Europe" replied Alice.

"I will continue the work as Erina-sama's assistant" Hisako said.

Then they continue the conversation.

"By the way, Hisokko-chan, where's Erina?" Said Alice.

"I don't know, and I think you know it" Hisako replied.

"We don't see her, and also the one who is usually the noisiest is not here either" Hayama said as he looked around.

Realizing they were not there, Hisako thought, "The two of them, don't tell me ..."

"Let them spend time together, Hisokko-chan, let's enjoy this party okay?" Alice said with a mischievous grin.

"O-Okay" said Hisako still worried before shouting "and don't call me Hisokko".

On the balcony of the hostel, a very beautiful girl ponders while looking at a very beautiful moon in the sky.

The girl's name was Erina Nakiri or commonly known as 'God's Tongue' because she had a very sharp sense of taste. She currently holds the position of Principal of Totsuki School, a remarkable achievement for the 17-year-old girl. Not only that, when she was still in grade 2 she also won the BLUE tournament, it was a cooking championship for young people around the world.

Erina continued to reflect on the times she had spent in this school.

"Yo, Nakiri" a voice called out to her from behind.

Turning around, Erina could see the person who called out to her.

"Yukihira-kun"

"What are you doing alone here?" Soma said as he approached the balcony.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm remembering school days" said Erina.

"Oh, I see..."

"What are you doing here yourself, Yukihira-kun?" Asked Erina.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I'm just looking for the wind" replied Soma.

Erina continued to stare at Soma until she realized that her cheeks had turned red, then she turned her attention back to the moon.

Soma Yukihira, initially Erina hated Soma from the beginning of their meeting, according to her, Soma was a very annoying person and a virus that entered her life. But as time went on the hatred faded and turned into a feeling that made Erina's body hot when near Soma.

Actually, because of Erina's love for the Shoujo manga, she already knew what feelings she had for Soma right now, but Erina was too shy to admit it, even more so when she remembered her behavior towards Soma, even now she still doesn't admit that Soma's cooking actually delicious.

"3 years, huh ..." said Soma, breaking the silence between them.

Erina then glanced at Souma, "I never thought time would pass so quickly" Soma continued.

"Hmph, it's fast for you because you disappeared a year during school" said Erina, "But because you took the 1st seat, I can tolerate it."

"Hahaha, sorry about that, I practiced while traveling the world" said Soma laughing, "And by the way Nakiri, what are you going to do after this?"

Erina pondered for a moment due to this quick change of topic and answered, "You already know that I already have a job, Yukihira-kun, so I don't have to answer it" Erina closed her eyes, paused for a few moments before opening her eyes and said, "But ... "

"But?"

"To be honest, I'm tired, Yukihira-kun" said Erina in a low voice, "I'm already tired of solving the problems we have experienced so far, I really like cooking, it has become the most important part for me, but now I hardly enjoy life when cooking because of these problems, all I want is to cook freely without any burden on my shoulders "

"So, I really don't know what I want to do after this" Erina said.

"Nakiri..."

"F-Forget what I said just now" Erina blushed, just realizing that she had overloaded the burden she had been carrying all this time to Soma, "A-And you, Yukihira-kun. What are you going to do after this? " Erina tried to change the topic.

" Me? Well, I guess I'll travel the world to practice again "said Soma.

Erina felt like something was cracking inside her body and involuntarily shouted, "AGAIN? !"

"Calm down Nakiri, no need to shout like that"

Erina tried to calm herself, but she felt an uneasy feeling inside her._ "Again? Why does he want to go away from me after being gone for a year? " _Erina thought sadly. She no longer wanted to pretend to reject her feelings anymore, during the year after Soma's departure she felt extraordinary loneliness as if the most important person for her had disappeared and would not return.

"Why?" Erina said in a low voice, "Why do you keep practicing? Even though you've been away for a year to practice and you already have extraordinary abilities that no one else will have, so why? Why are you training so hard? "

"Why do you ask like that Nakiri? Certainly the answer I will continue to practice until you say that my cooking tastes delicious" Answered Soma with certainty.

Erina was surprised to hear Soma's answer, _"So he has been training very hard because I have never acknowledged the taste of his cooking?"_

"Why? Tell me, why do you want me to admit your cooking so much? Is it because of me, you keep practicing this hard?" Shouted Erina.

Soma was surprised to see Erina's eyes starting to water.

"Well, to be honest, it's quite embarrassing for me to answer" answered Soma. Soma was very nervous seeing Erina at this time.

"ANSWER ME !" Erina shouted, unable to hold back her emotions anymore.

"Alright, alright," said Soma, "but calm down first okay"

After a few minutes.

"Have you calmed down?" Said Soma in a worried tone.

"Yes" Erina answered simply.

"Alright, where should I start this ..." Soma thought before continuing, "You know, I didn't have the desire to enter Totsuki, even I didn't know what Totsuki was at all."

Erina was surprised to hear that, "Then why did you come here?"

"Because your grandfather urged my father to send me to Totsuki" Soma answered simply.

"What? Grandfather? But why? "Asked Erina in surprise.

"I don't know, they never said the reason. And it pisses me off so much, I used to have a strong ambition to defeat my father and become the head chef at my restaurant. Then my father gave me a challenge, if I want to be able to defeat him I have to go to this school and practice here, I accept it and I enter this school with confidence. That's when I met you "

Erina listened quietly, she still remembered the meeting.

"When I saw you, I thought ' this girl has high self-esteem ', then I was determined to conquer your pride"

Erina pouted at that, not expecting Soma to have such an impression on her.

"Then it happened, you said my cooking was disgusting, that was the biggest insult in my life, as if the confidence I had accumulated for years had collapsed with just one breath. After that I swear that I will not let you step on my confidence again and will make you say that my cooking is delicious, and that was what made me train so hard "

"Was?" Asked Erina and she did not expect Soma to feel so devastated by her words.

"Yes, I kept practicing while thinking whether you would like the food I made, I kept practicing like that until it became a habit, and as you continued to say my dish was disgusting, for some reason it raised my enthusiasm to train even harder, I continued to practice until I realized that I have grown rapidly from the beginning I entered Totsuki until now, I did not think that I had progressed that far even though I practiced only to make dishes that would make you say delicious, then I kept searching for reasons and I remembered what my father had told me about the secret of being a great chef. Do you know what he said? "

Erina shook her head, she was also curious about the answer.

Soma was silent for a moment, then he looked straight into Erina's eyes and said.

"My father said that to be a great chef is to find someone who is meaningful to you until you want to give the best cooking you have ever made to him, someone you want to give your cooking more than anyone, someone special"

Instantly Erina's face turned red and her body became very hot, "S-So, T-That means ..." she spoke in a stammer and Erina could also see the small red blush on Soma's face.

"Yes," Soma finally answered, "You're the one, Erina Nakiri, you're the one who wants to dedicate the best cooking I've ever made and you're also the reason I can be this strong now"

Erina could no longer hear it, her face was now very red and she did not have the strength to stand up anymore.

"N-Nakiri, are you alright?" Said Soma worriedly.

But Erina did not answer, she kept her head down.

"I will call Arato, you wait here" when Soma will leave suddenly Erina holds his hand.

"Wait!"

Soma turned to look at Erina.

"Please don't go" said Erina.

"A-Alright"

They were silent for a while before Erina said, "Yukihira-kun, you said that you would travel the world right?"

"Yes"

Erina was silent to gather her courage and say, "Then I'll come with you!"

Souma was very surprised to hear that, "What?"

"I'm coming with you!" Erina repeated.

"W-Wait a minute, Nakiri. Are you serious? Don't you have a job now, and what about that? "

"I will resign," Erina said firmly.

"But..."

" I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Shouted Erina. And Soma was very surprised to see tears streaming down Erina's face.

"Do you know? Back when we were in second grade, and I found a letter that you left saying that you were going abroad, I was very upset, you know! "

"I always thought you would always be here with me, cooking and competing whenever we want," shouted Erina, not thinking of the tears that kept flowing, "But you just left without a word to everyone. Not even to me! "

"For me, that is ..." Erina paused for a moment before continuing, "That is the most painful thing for me! Do you know!"

Soma fell silent hearing that, he could feel the pain Erina felt.

"And when I heard that you came home, I was very happy because I could see you after all this time, thinking that you would not go again"

"And now you have decided to leave again, I don't want that!" Erina could no longer hold it in, then she hugged Souma and put her head on Soma's chest, "Please don't leave me!"

Erina continued to cry on Soma's chest.

Soma was silent, he had never thought that Erina had such feelings for him, and he could not see Erina crying like this.

Girls who always have high self-esteem. A genius and talented girl who impressed many people, now she cried in front of Soma.

And Soma couldn't bear to see her like this, so he decided to hug Erina.

"Nakiri" said Soma quietly, "Are you okay with someone like me?"

"Hn" Erina nodded at Soma's chest.

"Are you ready to leave your luxurious life and go with me?"

"I've decided" Erina let go of her arms, "I have no more doubts, Soma-kun"

Soma could no longer hold it in, he immediately aimed his lips at Erina's.

At first Erina was shocked, but she let it go and closed her eyes.

Under the moonlight, the couple continues their romance, then they release their kisses.

"Then let's go, Erina" said Soma, smiling.

"Yes, Soma-kun" Erina replied.

Then the next day, they began the journey.

In the following days, the world of cooking was in an uproar due to the loss of news from 2 of Totsuki's "Jewel Generation" best chefs. People continued to look for their whereabouts but the effort was in vain.

Meanwhile, Soma and Erina continued on their way for days, months and years until their names were barely recognized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream

* * *

The Shopping District near the Station, it is a place where people go home and go from school or office to stop by to buy something.

The district sells a variety of needs, from clothing stores to food stores.

And a few kilometers away from the district there is a family restaurant, a restaurant that serves very delicious cuisine, difficult compared to other restaurants around the district.

The people who visited the shopping district has made the restaurant a must place to visit if they were in the shopping district.

The restaurant is managed by a family, and the restaurant is named YukiNa Family Restaurant.

And currently, the restaurant owner is conducting a cooking competition that is routinely done in the restaurant.

"The winner is Soma-kun." said a feminine voice.

"It's not a matter." said Soma, taking off his headband.

"Ugh, damn it." muttered a girl.

"Hehe, your journey is still long Shana." said Soma, grinning.

"Ugh, just look at Dad, in the next match I will win." Shana shouted, pointing to her father.

"Hahaha, that's the spirit, but isn't that what you always say after you lose." said Soma.

"Gah." Shana gasped, her face turning red before folding her arms under her chest and turning her gaze to the side, then she said, "H-Hmph! We'll see about that." then she turned to serve some restaurant customers.

"Hahahaha, she is easy to guess." said Soma before being hit gently on the head from behind.

"You're overdoing Soma-kun!"

"Hehe, take it easy Erina. I am encouraging our daughter. "said Soma, grinning.

Then they shifted their gaze to Shana who was cooking.

Shana Yukihira, she is the daughter of Souma and Erina, she has blonde hair that is similar to her mother, whose hair is shoulder length and slightly wavy, has a golden eye color and a face that is no less beautiful than her mother, Erina.

Back in the past, Soma and Erina decided not to tell anyone about their departure so as not to bother others, but Erina decided to tell her mother, Mana Nakiri, about her departure.

_"Are you serious Erina? To leave the world of cooking? "Mana said, staring at Erina._

_"Yes, mom" said Erina, staring back at her mother, "but I just stopped from the world of cooking, not stopped cooking, because cooking is the most important thing for me."_

_"Why do you want to stop?" Her mother asked._

_"I'm just tired, mom. Tired of facing pressure from others, I just want to be free to cook for others without bearing any burden"_

_Mana kept staring at her daughter, silence was created between the two of them._

_Then Mana closed her eyes and said, "I understand"_

_"Mom..."_

_Mana approached her daughter while giving a gentle smile, then she hugged Erina._

_"This is your life, you are the one who decides the good and bad of the choice you choose. I, as your mother, decided to support whatever choice you choose, it is I who must apologize to you because I have put the most pressure on your life" said Mana, hugging her daughter._

_"Mom..." Erina could not hold back her tears anymore, "Hu ... I'm sorry, mom" said Erina, hugging her mother and crying._

_"It's okay, this is your choice, right?" Mana said while stroking Erina's back._

_Erina keep crying in her mother's arms._

_After a few minutes, Erina had stopped crying and decided to leave._

_"Didn't you tell others?" Mana asked._

_"No, I don't want others to find out where we are, but I decided to only tell you"_

_"I understand, then I won't tell anyone else, but you know that if one day your grandfather or father knows, maybe they will give a punishment" said Mana, grinning._

_"I know, and I'm ready for it" Erina replied._

_"Send a message once in a while, I also want to know your situation"_

_"Fine, mom"_

_"And ..." Mana said silent for a moment._

_"And?"_

_Mana grinned and whispered something into Erina's ear, "And give me a grandchild"_

_"M-MOOOM!" shouted Erina and her face turned red._

"_Hahaha"_

After parting ways with Mana, Soma and Erina begin their journey.

After 3 years of travel, Soma and Erina decided to get married and return to Japan.

Soma's father, Joichiro Yukihira, was very happy to learn that his son was married, then the three of them returned to run the Yukihira restaurant.

A few years after Shana's birth, Erina decided to move the restaurant because it was old and changed the name of the restaurant. Souma strongly opposed it and they fought before Joichiro offered a solution if they had to do a cooking match and the losers had to comply with the winning request. And the result is a win for Erina with a score of 2: 1.

Souma was still upset about losing, but in the end he relented and agreed with what Erina said. They decided to move the restaurant a few kilometers from the shopping district.

After that, they spend several hours to determine a new name for the restaurant.

_"What about YukiNa?" Suggested Erina._

_"YukiNa?" Souma asked._

_"Yes, that means 'Yukihira and Nakiri' and abbreviated as YukiNa, isn't that fair?" Erina said cheerfully._

_"That's a good idea, Erina-chan" Joichiro said._

_"Yes, alright, I'm fine with that" said Soma relented._

_"Alright, then, the name of our restaurant from now on is 'YukiNa Family Restaurant'!"_

* * *

"Thank you for visiting" Shana said, bowing.

"And that is our last customer. Ahh, what a tiring day" said Soma, stretching.

"I'm going to go take out the trash" Erina said.

"Okay" Shana and Soma said.

After that they started cleaning the restaurant, Soma cleaned the table and Shana swept the floor.

While sweeping, Shana called out to her father, "Hey, Dad"

"Hm? What?"

"I've always been curious, the cuisine in our restaurant is definitely delicious and many customers come here, and I'm sure there are still many people out there who want to come here. Why didn't you develop this restaurant more widely?"

"Hm, so you think like that huh. I also know that this restaurant, if developed more, will definitely become one of the famous restaurants in Japan" said Soma.

"Right? If so why not developed?" Shana asked.

"Because for me, our current situation is quite satisfying, your mother also thinks like that" said Soma.

"I see" Shana said with disappointment. She actually really wanted this restaurant to become a famous restaurant in Japan.

Soma looked at his daughter, saw disappointment on her face, he then said.

"Then why don't you develop it?" Said Soma.

"Eh?"

It was satisfying to see the shock on his daughter's face, Soma then continued.

"Yes, why don't you continue? Your goal is to defeat me and mother, right?" Soma asked.

Shana nodded.

"Then after defeating us, what will you do?"

"Eh, I'll be the head chef, right?"

"Then after becoming the head chef?"

"Uh, th-that I will run the restaurant" Shana said.

"Is that all?" Asked Soma.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Listen, Shana" Soma bent down so that his head was level with Shana, "If one day you can defeat us, then I will leave the position of head chef to you, if you have become the head chef you are free to decide what will do for your restaurant"

"So ..." Shana began to understand what her father meant.

"You can make your dreams come true" said Soma, standing up again.

Shana's mind immediately became very bright, _"That's right, why I never thought of that"_ She could not help smiling.

Seeing his daughter smile, Souma smirked.

"Looks like you have understood, now tell me what your dreams are!"

Shana's golden eyes stared directly into her father's eyes with burning passion, and she spoke loudly.

"I will definitely defeat dad and mom after that I will become the head chef at this restaurant!" She then crossed her arms under her chest and continued, "and I will make this restaurant the best restaurant in Japan ! No, best in the world ! "

"Hahahaha, that's my daughter" said Souma while ruffling his daughter's hair, _"Damn, she's more like Erina"_ said Souma silently.

"But your dream will never come true if you can't defeat me and your mom" said Souma, smirking.

"Take it easy dad, I will definitely defeat you and mom, and for that I must practice even more!" Shana replied.

"I'll look forward to it" said Souma, looking into Shana's eyes, _"She will definitely be able to do it in the future, all I have to do next is send her 'there' to hone her skills even further"_ thought Souma.

They continued to stare at each other while giving off a tense aura.

"I'm home!" Said Erina but she immediately stopped at the door when she felt a very tense atmosphere.

_"Ugh, what happened when I left?"_ Erina thought.

* * *

After cleaning the restaurant, they decided to go home.

Their house is not far from the restaurant, so they can go home on foot.

On her way home, Shana walked a little distance ahead of her parents, her mind now very happy because she had found her dream, because she was too happy she unconsciously hummed a little.

Not far from behind Shana, Soma and Erina walked side by side, then Soma told her what had happened while Erina was gone.

"Hm, so that's what happened, you did something crazy again" said Erina.

"Isn't that better, I gave her stronger motivation so she could improve her abilities" said Soma.

"Yes, you're right too, after all, we'll send her to that place soon, so that can make her even more excited" said Erina.

"Hahaha, right" said Soma, smirking.

Then they continued their journey to the house.

"We're home" Shana said, opening the door.

"Oh, welcome, you are hungry, right? Sit down, I have prepared dinner" replied Joichiro.

"Thank you, grandfather" Shana said.

"Hm, you didn't make strange food, did you, Dad?" Said Soma, grinning.

"Ho, do you want to eat it Soma?" Joichiro replied.

They continued to stare while laughing strangely before being stopped by Erina.

"Stop it, you two!" Snapped Erina.

"Y-yes" they said together.

Then they headed to the dining table for dinner, the dinner took place peacefully.

"Thank you for the food," Shana said, grateful.

"Hm, Shana-chan looks like you're happy, did something happen?" Joichiro asked.

"Nothing grandfather, oh let me do the dishes" then she took the plate and took it to the kitchen while humming.

Joichiro was very curious about his grandchild's behavior, then he asked Soma, "Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing, I just gave her some motivation" said Soma.

"Hmmm, it seems like it was such a strong motivation that she was so happy" Joichiro said, looking at Shana, before turning to Soma, "It's time, right?"

"Yes, I'll take care of it tomorrow" replied Soma before he realized something, "Oh shit, I forgot to tell her"

"You shouldn't forget something important like that!" Erina said sharply.

"Ugh, alright I'll tell her" said Soma, then he called his daughter, "Hey Shana"

Then Shana emerged from the kitchen, "Yes?"

"Tomorrow we have something important to do, so tomorrow the restaurant is closed" said Soma.

"Business? What business do you have?" Shana asked, confused.

"I'll explain when I get home, so enjoy your vacation time tomorrow, okay!"

"Hm, alright" Shana said, "If there isn't any more, I'll go take a shower and sleep, good night, dad, mom, grandfather"

"Good night!" They replied together.

The next day, because today is holiday Shana decided to go out with her friends.

"Ahhh, finally we can go together" Fubuki said cheerfully.

"You're too much Fubuki, you're not a child anymore know? Soon we will be high school kids" said Maki.

"It can't be helped Maki-chan, it's very rare we can go on vacation with Shana-chan"

"Ugh, sorry" Shana said.

"It's alright Shana-chan, we understand, and besides, eating your delicious food is more than enough" Fubuki said with a smile.

Fubuki and Maki, they were Shana's close friends during school.

"So where are we going today?" Shana asked.

"I don't know, what about you Fubuki?" Said Maki.

"Hm, because it was about to noon, how about we go to lunch, I heard there is a new French restaurant open here" said Fubuki.

"French Restaurant?"

"Yes, not far from here"

"Alright, then you lead the way" Maki said.

_"French restaurant, huh. I wonder what they are serving" _Shana said silently.

Then the three of them went to their destination.

After they get there ...

"This ..." Maki said with astonishment.

_"Ugh, the design is too flashy"_ Shana thought.

The restaurant is quite large compared to other restaurants, and what makes it stand out is the row of sculptures which they think is a model of the statue of the owner of the restaurant that lined the road to the door.

"Alright, let's go in" said Fubuki, not thinking about her friend's uneasy feelings.

"Do you seriously want to get in here?" Shana whispered to Maki.

"We have to go in, look at that stupid kid at the door while waving to us" Maki said.

In the end they decided to come in, when they were shocked inside, the design outside the restaurant could not be compared with the one inside.

_"I want to leave here!"_ Shana shouted inwardly. She does like luxury, but it's not a glaring luxury like this.

After that they chose a seat near the window, then they opened the menu book.

_"Hm, the menu is more normal than I thought"_ Shana thought. Then they choose a menu and wait until their food finally comes.

"Wow, it looks really delicious" said Fubuki happily.

"Y-You're right" Maki said.

_"I think it's pretty good"_ Shana said, observing the food.

They began to eat, but Shana was still staring at the food as if she were evaluating and when she started eating, she heard someone's voice.

"What about the taste of the dishes, ladies? Is it delicious?" Asked a young man.

They stopped eating and then saw the young man, the young man gave a warm smile but Shana could see the aura of arrogance behind it.

"Yes, very delicious sir" said Fubuki.

"I agree with her" Maki said.

Then the young man's gaze turned to Shana, he was surprised for a moment before returning to his smile and said.

"Oh, aren't you the daughter of a YukiNa restaurant owner?" Asked the young man.

"Yes, and you?"

"Oh, where is my politeness, introduce my name Albert. I am the owner of this restaurant"

"Shana Yukihira" replied Shana.

"And what made you come here? Oh, I know, you must be curious about the taste of cuisine in my restaurant, right? How does it feel? It must be delicious, right? I already know that, it certainly can't be compared to the taste of cuisine in a lower class restaurant like you, right?" Albert said with a mocking grin.

Shana immediately gave him a cold and deadly look. She could already judge that the young man in front of her was an arrogant person who was too proud of himself.

"Hey, what the heck, you don't have to say that!" Shouted Maki.

"That's right" Fubuki said with a nod of agreement.

"Relax, ladies, I'm just telling the truth" Albert said.

Shana remained silent, she tried to calm herself, after calming down she gave Albert a cold look and said.

"You seem to be confident in the taste of your cooking, huh?" Shana said.

"Well, of course, my cooking is the best" Albert said confidently.

"We won't know if I haven't tried it, right?" Shana replied.

Now Albert lost his smile and looked at Shana with a contemptuous look.

"Then why don't you try it, and feel the greatness of my cooking"

"Alright then"

Shana then took food with a fork and put food in her mouth. When the food has entered her mouth she then closes her eyes so that it can more clearly feel the taste of the dish.

_"Hm, it looks like he really holds his words, for ordinary people the taste of this dish is delicious on their tongue, but not for my tongue"_ thought Shana.

Yes, Shana's tongue is indeed different from ordinary people, she does not know the cause but her tongue has a very sharp sense of taste, therefore she can know for sure to determine which foods are delicious and not delicious.

"How? You keep quiet from earlier, is it too good that you can't talk? "Said Albert with a disgusting grin.

Shana remained silent and closed her eyes, _"For people like him who look down on my restaurant and compare his cooking with mine, if others are sure they are good but to me the taste of this dish ..."_

"Disgusting!" Shana said, giving Albert a sharp look.

The whole room fell silent at Shana's words.

"Didn't I hear wrong? That girl just said that Albert-sama's cooking is disgusting right?" One of the servants whispered to the other servants.

"Y-Yes, I also heard it"

Everyone in the room stopped their activity and paid attention to Shana.

"Wh-What ..." Albert couldn't help but be surprised.

"I said your cooking is disgusting!" Shana repeated.

"Don't lie, everyone here says that this food is delicious!" Albert shouted.

"Hm, it is true that it can be said to be delicious, but that is only for ordinary people and people who are not in the cooking world, even the critics out there will think the same thing as me" Shana said coldly, "From the first bite I already know some of the deficiencies in your cooking"

"Ugh ..." Albert could not reply to Shana's words.

"Then what about you?" Said Albert, he now felt insulted.

"What do you mean?"

"What about your cooking? You say that as if your cooking is better than mine!"Albert shouted.

"Ho, do you want to try it?"

"After you try to humiliate me like this, don't think you can run away from this challenge!" Albert said sharply.

"Alright, then I'll borrow your kitchen."

"Hmph, let her wear it" Albert told his employees.

"Yes, sir" said the servants.

Then Shana went alone to the kitchen.

Shana's friends can only be speechless to see what happened in front of them.

"Shana-chan ..." Fubuki said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you surely know right? In terms of cooking Shana will definitely not lose, "said Maki confidently.

"You're right Maki-chan, all we have to do now is support her"

Then they kept waiting while Shana prepared her cooking.

In the kitchen, Shana is alone in the kitchen after the chefs come out of the room.

"Alright, now what am I going to make" Shana said, looking at the ingredients, "Looks like they have interesting ingredients here."

After thinking for a while Shana finally decided what she was going to do, "Okay, I think I'll make it"

Outside the kitchen, everyone is waiting for what dishes Shana will make.

"Hmph, what kind of cuisine will such a low-class restaurant chef serve?" Snorted Albert.

After a while, the kitchen door opened showing Shana who was carrying her cooking.

"Please enjoy" Shana said, putting her cooking on the table.

The aroma of Shana's cuisine immediately made people around her feel hungry, even Albert accidentally drooled before removing it.

"W-What did you make?" Albert asked.

"**Bouillabaisse**" Shana said, "Please eat, I also made some for the others"

"French Seafood, huh. Then let's see whose cuisine is better."

That way Albert and some of his chefs started eating Shana's food. When he started eating fish meat he was silent, he suddenly felt he heard the sound of the waves but he immediately returned to his consciousness.

"W-What was that?" Thought Albert.

"How Albert-san, can you feel your defeat?" Shana said, crossing her arms under her chest and looking down at Albert with a contemptuous look.

"Ugh, I'm not done yet!" He then took another bite and put it in his mouth. And this time he could taste his cooking even further, and he immediately felt the delicacy of Shana's cooking.

_"I-It's amazing, the texture of the meat is very smooth and the clams are also very tasty"_ thought Albert to himself.

"Amazing! It's very delicious, miss. What fish are used in this dish? "Asked one of Albert's chefs.

"For that, I use Gindara fish" Shana said.

"Gindara? So that's how it can explain the smooth texture of the fish" said the chef.

"Then you use Rouille Sauce to add to the delicacy, you cook it perfectly, miss" said another chef.

The chefs continued to eat their food until it was finished, but Albert remained silent.

"What's wrong Albert-san? Why have you been quiet for so long?" Shana asked with a grin.

"Ugh" then Albert continues to eat Shana's cooking.

"I don't want to admit it, but it's really delicious, damn it" he continued to eat and succumbed to the taste of the dish.

It felt as if he were on the seabed surrounded by various fish and shellfish, then on the peak that looked like a throne sat Shana who was looking at Albert with a cold gaze.

"DAAAAAAMN" Albert shouted in his heart.

After he ate until he was finished, he fell silent and looked down.

After a while he then said, "I lost ..."

_"Hm?"_

Albert then stood up and looked straight into Shana's eyes, "I lost, your cooking is better than mine"

Then all the people in the room cheered to celebrate Shana's victory.

"Hmph, It's not a matter" Shana said crossing her arms as usual.

"You made it, Shana-chan" said Fubuki happily.

"As usual, you are very good at cooking Shana" said Maki, smiling.

"Thank you, you two" Shana replied with a smile.

Then suddenly she saw Albert leaning toward Shana.

"Shana-sama, I'm sorry I insulted your restaurant and cuisine, I was too proud of my cooking that I couldn't see the flaws in it, once again I apologize for what I had done" Albert said sincerely.

Shana continued to look at Albert before she smiled, "Albert-san, do you have paper and pen?"

"Eh? There, please wait a moment"

After bringing the requested items, then Shana began writing on the paper, after finishing she gave the paper to Albert.

"Albert-san, I said there were some shortcomings in your cooking right? If you are willing to accept my advice, I have written several important things that you must add to your cooking."

Albert then read the paper his eyes widened, "T-This ..., thank you very much Shana-sama, with this I can make my cooking even better"

"Glad to hear it", then Shana turned to her two friends, "Then, let's go"

"Okay"

Albert led them to the gate, "Thank you again, Shana-sama. Come visit sometime, we will give the best service to you"

"Alright, I hope this restaurant gets better when I visit again"

Because it was late afternoon, they decided to end their vacation and go home.

"Sorry, Shana-chan" Fubuki said suddenly when they were walking.

"Hm? Sorry for what"

"It was about bringing you to the restaurant earlier, I didn't expect that he would insult you like that" said Fubuki, looking down.

"It's okay Fubuki-chan, after all, he's already apologized, and that also increases my motivation to reach my dreams"

"A dream?" Asks Maki.

"Yes, from that incident, my desire become stronger to make YukiNa restaurant a famous restaurant, it was my dream"

"Wow, that was a big dream, but if it were you, I think it would definitely come true" Maki said.

"Yes, then we will support you Shana-chan" said Fubuki.

"Thank you, both of you" said Shana, "Then see you later"

"See you later" replied Maki and Fubuki.

After they separated, Shana thought again about the incident earlier.

_"Yes, I'll make it happen. I will not let a restaurant managed by our family be put down like that again"_

Arriving home, Shana saw her father's car which meant that her father's business was finished.

"I'm home"

Shana saw her father sitting on the sofa and her mother making drinks.

"Welcome, how was your vacation?" Asked Erina.

"It's quite fun" Shana replied, "What about the business?"

"Oh, it's over" said Soma.

"What business do you have until you close the restaurant all day?" Shana asked.

"It's an important matter and takes a long time to manage it, and it has to do with you Shana."

"Me?"

"Yes"

Soma then looked straight into his daughter's eyes, Shana was quite nervous seeing this serious father.

"Shana" said Soma, "From tomorrow you will go to a cooking school"

"Eh ..."

* * *

The next day, Soma and Erina were accompanying Shana to her new school in their car.

Sitting in the front seat, Soma was driving the car with Erina sitting on the seat next to him, while Shana sat in the back seat.

Shana was facing out the window, but her mind completely ignored the surrounding scenery, right now she was thinking about what her parents said last night.

_"Cooking school? What do you mean, father?" Shana asked in surprise._

_"Yes, from tomorrow you will enter the cooking school" said Soma._

_"But why? Why do I have to go to cooking school?"_

_"Why? Don't you want to be even better, then this school is perfect for you to study" said Soma._

_"Is not I can learn from mom and dad, and grandfather too" Shana shouted._

_Sh__e really doesn't understand why her parents want to send her to cooking school, because for Shana her parents are the best cooks ever, so she feels no need to go to cooking school when she can learn from her parents._

_"Shana, we are not always able to teach you how to cook, you know that, right? We have customers we have to serve, so we have a little time to teach you" said Soma," And besides, this school has a good reputation."_

_"But ... but I always want to be here!" Shana said weakly as tears began to flow down her cheeks._

_Soma no longer knew what to do when his daughter began to cry, then he turned to Erina for help. Erina sighed and approached Shana._

_"Shana" Erina said softly, "I understand your desire to continue to be here and learn from us, but you know, you will never develop if you only study with the same people over and over, but by learning many people you will surely even greater, mom and dad too."_

_"Mom and dad too?" Shana started to stop crying when she heard her mother's words._

_"Yes" said Soma, "We wouldn't be this great if we didn't meet other people, meeting with other people would make us grow."_

_"Meeting with others ..." Shana repeated her father's words._

_"So, Shana," said Soma as he put his hand on Shana's head, "Go and learn from those people, and use that experience to achieve your dreams."_

_"My dream .." Shana then wiped her tears, she was ashamed of herself who had forgotten her dream because of her selfish desires._

_Shana then looked at her parents, "Alright, I'll go to that school"_

_Soma and Erina gave their daughter a warm smile._

_"Cooking school, huh? I am curious, what kind of school I will attend" _said Shana inwardly.

Actually Shana was quite curious about the school that her parents proposed, so she kept thinking about it until the car stopped.

"Alright, we've arrived" said Soma.

They got out of the car and started walking, Shana continued to follow her parents and when they stopped, Shana could not help being surprised to see the building in front of her.

"W-Wha ..."

The building in front of it is a very wide building and in its center or rather on the hill there is a tower that rises high into the sky.

"Now Shana, this is where you will start going to school" said Souma, deciding Shana's surprise.

"He-Here?"

Seeing the confusion on his daughter's face, Souma then realized something, "Hm, oh I haven't said it yet, this is Totsuki Academy, the best cooking school in Japan"

"The best cooking school in Japan ..." Shana repeated her father's words.

"Yes" said Erina, Shana then looked at Erina, "This is a classy and very strict school, every year the graduates are only less than 10% of students there"

"10% !?" said Shana, unable to contain her surprise.

"Do you understand now Shana? This school is perfect for practicing your cooking skills, and if you can survive and graduate in this school then your dream of defeating us might come true, but if you can't survive, give up on your dreams right then" said Soma with a grin.

Shana couldn't help but be excited after hearing her father's words and looking at her father with a blazing look, "What are you saying, father! Just watch I will definitely graduate from this school!"

"That's right, that's the spirit you need" said Erina, smiling at her daughter, "Listen Shana, hone your skills and reach the highest position in the school, then ..."

Erina was silent for a moment, then she looked directly into Shana's eyes.

"Then don't ever give up facing challenges and problems you will face" continued Erina.

Shana heard Erina's words seriously, she knew that advice was very important for her in the future.

"Fine, mom" Shana replied.

"Good, now go and achieve your dreams" Erina said.

"Alright, then I'll go first" Shana said.

"Oh, and one more Shana, if you want to find a place to stay, stay in the Polar Star Dormitory, that's a very suitable place to practice your skills" said Soma.

Actually Shana wanted to ask more about it, but she just nodded and waved to her parents, "See you later, dad, mom"

Soma and Erina returned their daughter's wave until Shana entered the gate and was nowhere to be seen.

"She left" said Soma.

"Hn" Erina answered simply.

Hearing a short answer, Soma then looked away at his wife and seeing Erina's condition he said, "You're worried, right?"

Erina was a little surprised and answered, "Yes, a little, I just hope she's okay"

Soma then put his hand on his wife's head, then said with a smile, "Take it easy, everything will be fine, she is our daughter, and I am sure she will face the problems she will face with a smile"

Erina smiled at Soma's words, "You're right too, she will definitely be fine" Erina said.

Then they looked back at the gate. Not long after, Soma looked back at his wife.

"Hey Erina" called Soma.

"Hm? What?"

"I've always been curious, why didn't you ever tell her? You know that she inherited your God Tongue?" Asked Soma.

Erina was a little surprised to hear that, then she answered, "Yes, I know that she also has the God Tongue, I've seen her taste a lot of food, then I asked her what she was doing, then she answered that she was curious why she had a sense of taste that sharper than her friends, since then I know that she has the God Tongue"

"Then why have you never told her?"

Erina paused for a moment before answering, "You already know what happens to every owner of the God Tongue, right, Soma-kun? I was lucky because you saved me that time, but she doesn't currently have someone like that, so I don't want what happened to mom to happen to Shana too, and if one day she finds out I want her to develop that ability herself "

"I see, that's a good action"

"Yes, I hope she finds someone special for her or someone who thinks of her as someone special" Erina said.

"I guess that's the second, seeing she has the same nature as you and I hope she doesn't say someone's food is disgusting" said Soma with a grin.

"And what does that mean!" Erina said sharply to Soma.

"I-It's nothing"

"Hmph!" Said Erina, looking back at the gate.

"I heard your cousin is headmaster" said Soma, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, she once said that she would return to Europe after graduation, I'm sure now she is very angry with me for replacing my position as principal" Erina said.

"Is that so? I'm sure more than that" said Soma.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm sure you will find out when you meet later, for now let's go home" said Soma.

"Hm, alright"

And for the last time, the couple turned their gaze to the gate before they returned home.


	3. Chapter 3 - A War Declaration

Chapter 3: A War Declaration

After separating from her parents, Shana went to the entrance examination where it would take place, according to the guard at the gate, the entrance examination would be held in a building not far from the gate.

"_Exams, huh. I was curious about what the exam was, mom said this school was an elite school with a very small graduation rate, I was not sure that the entrance exam would be the same as the entrance exams of other schools, whether it was a regular writing test or a cooking test, I didn't have to worry about my academic grades and for cooking I have fought many times against top-class chefs in my restaurant, so there's no way I would fail"_

Shana kept thinking about the entrance examination and before she realized that she was almost at the exam building, there were already students around the building who would take the same entrance exam as her.

"_Hm, so they are students who will take the same exam as me, but what the hell with this aura they emit"_

After arriving in front of the building, Shana frowned, she initially thought that the students would be enthusiastic about taking this test and would increase their enthusiasm to compete, but it was soon broken after she got here, she looked around only to see the nervous and scared looks of the students. In short the atmosphere around it is full of negative aura.

"_Is the entrance exam that difficult to make them like that?"_ thought Shana.

She headed to a quiet place because she did not want to be in such a bleak place and sat while waiting for the exam to take place.

"_Well, no need to think about it, now that I'm here and I'm not going to back down, I have a dream that I will achieve" _

Shortly thereafter, the instructor signaled the students to enter the building, and wait for the examiner to arrive.

Shana stood up and cleaned her skirt, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled, after that she smiled, it was the smile she often made before facing a big challenge, then she walked in to face the first challenge to achieve her dream.

"_Alright, let's get started"_

* * *

While the prospective new students were gathered in the waiting room and then directed to the examination room, there was a beautiful girl who was watching the prospective new students behind the second floor glass.

She has long black hair tied into ponytail, she has white skin, red eyes and big breasts. Her sharp red eyes were watching each prospective new student as if she was judging them.

"Hmm, we also have a lot of new prospective students today too, but ..." she sighed and continued, "as usual, they are always nervous and scared even though the test hasn't started yet"

She was confused and disappointed, she was assigned every year to be a examiner for prospective new students, she had been doing this since the first grade of junior high school and she always wondered, why none of these new prospective students were serious and had a strong determination to get into this school, they could already be considered a failure even before the exams began, almost none of these prospective students she passed and those she graduated could not even last 2 weeks after the school year began.

"Well, I guess we don't have promising new students for the year either ..." she said while sighing again.

Her gaze returned to the prospective new students, and then she saw something interesting, something she had never seen as long as she was assigned to the examiner's entrance exam.

"Ohh..." she said while sticking her head against the glass.

This reaction was natural, because among the students, she saw a student who was not afraid and nervous like other students, and even her calmness indicated that she could pass this test easily.

The student has wavy honey blonde hair that reaches to shoulder length, she has golden eyes and breasts as large as hers. And the gaze of students has a strong determination to achieve her dreams.

"He, hehe, at least we have one interesting student here" she said with a chuckle.

Unable to wait any longer, she headed straight for the stairs that led to the examination room.

"Then let's test her abilities" she said with a smile.

* * *

While the other students couldn't keep quiet, Shana remained calm and looked around the room.

"_Hm, looking at this whole room, it looks like the entrance exam is a cooking test, it's better"_

When she looked around, suddenly the door to the room leading to the 2nd floor opened and someone girl spoke.

"Alright, welcome everyone, I'm your examiner today" said the girl as she walked to the front of the room.

Shana then looked at the girl, the girl had long hair tied into ponytail, with red eyes that saw the prospective new students.

"_So she is our examiner? And judging by appearance, isn't she the same age as us?"_

While Shana was confused, other students who were initially nervous now became scared and looked resigned.

"I-impossible ..."

"I've heard that she was a test examiner, I heard it's just an issue, I never thought it was really her .."

"We are done ..."

Seeing the other students panicking, Shana tried asking the male student next to her who was also panicking but tried to stay calm.

"Hey, what's happening? Why is everyone panicking? And who is that girl?" Shana whispered.

"Eh? Ah..."

"?"

Shana doesn't know why, but the student blushes after seeing her.

"Y-You don't know?" the student asked.

"Know what?"

"The girl in front of us, who is our examiner, is Lisa Nakiri, the daughter of the Tootsuki headmaster"

"Oh.."

"And that's not all, she's a genius in cooking, she's very good at Molecular Gastronomy and seafood that she inherited from his parents, she's one of the best students in this school!"

Shana thought about the student's words in her head.

"_Gastronomy, it is a difficult technique to learn and she mastered it at this young age, she is truly a genius"_

She unconsciously smiled, even after hearing someone's cooking skills would not make her enthusiasm decrease.

"Calm down everyone, before we start the test, I'll say something important first" said Lisa Nakiri.

The room was silent, they were curious about what their examiners would say.

"For those who are unable to take this exam, I suggest you withdraw from now!"

And it did not take long, more than half the students in the room were reduced, students who originally numbered more than 100 are now only 23 students.

At a glance, Shana noticed that Lisa Nakiri glanced at her before facing the others.

"Hm, alright, I congratulate those of you who are still in this room, now I will announce the theme of this entrance exam"

"_Finally..."_

"Maybe some of you know, but will say now that I'm an expert in seafood, and for the theme of the test this time is for those who can make seafood that can satisfy me will be considered graduated, next to this room there are many materials that you can use"

"_Seafood, huh? Ugh, this reminds me of yesterday's problem"_ Shana said, holding her head.

"Alright, now start cooking!" said Lisa Nakiri.

* * *

After the entrance examination began, prospective new students including Shana hurried to the room where materials were available.

After arriving at the room, Shana was surprised at the abundance of materials available.

"_Only for the entrance exam the material provided is very much, this School is truly extraordinary"_

Not wanting to waste time, she immediately thought of the dishes she would make.

"_All right, now what will I make"_ she said while looking at the ingredients provided.

"_It's still 10 o'clock, it's still morning, I guess I'll make it"_

After deciding what she would make, she then took the ingredients needed to make her cooking then she returned to the examination site.

Shana put the ingredients and started the preparations.

"Yosh, the preparations are finished, then let's get started" she muttered softly.

"Hi"

Right before she started, a feminine voice called out to her.

"?"

She turned her head and saw Lisa Nakiri leaning with her hands on Shana's kitchen table.

"Oh, hi, do you need something, Nakiri-san?" Shana said politely.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Lisa" Lisa replied with a smile.

Shana paused for a moment before replying.

"My name is Shana Yukihira, you can call me Shana then, so do you need something Lisa?"

"_Yukihira? I think I've heard of it, but where?"_ Lisa said silently.

"No, I'm just looking at you" said Lisa.

"See me? If I think about it you also noticed me earlier, is there something on my face?" Shana asked.

"No, there's nothing on your face, how can I say it, in short you're different"

"_Different? What is she talking about?" _Shana said silently, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you're different, you know? As long as I'm an examiner for this entrance exam, you're the first person to stay calm like this, it seems like you've often faced challenges like this"

"Yes, I guess you're right, challenges like it make no difference when I compete with my parents" she said honestly.

"Your parents? Do you often compete against them?"

"Yes, and honestly I have never won against them" she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Hahaha, your parents must be great then" said Lisa cheerfully.

The other students watched the two girls as they talked, and the students began to whisper.

"What are they talking about? And who is the girl who spoke with Lisa-sama?"

"I don't know..."

"They are both beautiful"

And they returned to work when the two girls finished talking.

"Nice to talk with you Shana, I hope you can satisfy me with your dish" said Lisa, turning away.

After Lisa left, Shana wondered what their conversation meant, but she immediately shook her head and refocused on cooking.

"_I have to focus, if I fail here, it's really embarrassing"_ she told herself.

Not wanting to linger, she took the onion she had taken and sliced it thinly, after that she sprinkled the onion in a large baking dish. Then she cuts the fish into pieces about an inch and spreads it over the onion. After that she mixes milk, pepper and mustard then pour it on the fish. Then she boils it for about 10 minutes.

While she waited, Shana turned her attention to other students.

"Hm, it seems like the others also focus on their dish" Shana said silently, "That's good, now I can compare my dish with other people's dish"

"Fail!"

Suddenly she heard a voice from the front of the examination room, out of curiosity, she then looked to the front of the room and noticed that Lisa Nakiri was tasting another student's dish.

"You fail, your dish is not enough to satisfy me" kata Lisa.

"Ugh, damn ..." said the student who failed while leaving the room.

After the student left, the remaining students began to whisper.

"As I suspected, it's very difficult to satisfy Lisa Nakiri"

"Ugh, damn it, how do we satisfy it?"

The crowd kept whispering, Shana was enough to listen to them, then she refocused on her cooking.

"I see, so far nothing has satisfied her" Shana said with a smile, "But not for today, you just wait Lisa Nakiri, now I'm starting to get excited"

Returning to Lisa Nakiri, now she was looking at prospective new students with a slightly irritated feeling.

"_As usual, it is very difficult for prospective new students to meet Tootsuki's standards, if only they had gone through the Tootsuki course from childhood, examinations like this were easy for them" _said Lisa.

"_But if there are students who can enter Totsuki through this exam it means they are great people"_ she continued before suddenly shaking her head, _"No, if they are great people, the people I have sent will not fail in just 2 weeks after entering Totsuki, so far the people I have given are only enough to satisfy me a little, no one has ever really satisfied me"_

As she was deep in thought, suddenly Lisa smelled a delicious aroma coming from the table in front of her, she then saw a dish that produced a delicious aroma had been presented in front of her.

"This is my dish" said a girl.

Then Lisa looked at the person who made this dish, it was Shana Yukihira who was standing with her arms folded under her breasts.

"Please enjoy it"

* * *

Lisa Nakiri noticed the food in front of her served by Shana, it was perfectly arranged and gave off a tantalizing aroma.

"Finnan Haddie, huh?" Lisa murmured.

"Right" said Shana, "This cuisine can usually be used on many occasions, such as appetizers, gourmet breakfasts, and dinners. So I have a lot of freedom in making it"

"And now, you make it for breakfast, this fish can also be used for other dishes" Lisa added, "That's the right choice"

"_Alright, then let's try the taste .."_

Lisa then took a knife and fork and cut the meat of fish that has been cooked, other students also watched as Lisa brought food into her mouth, after which Nakiri Lisa's eyes widened.

"Hnn.."

Other students were surprised to see Lisa Nakiri's reaction, they immediately whispered.

"Oi, oi, this is the first time I've seen Lisa Nakiri's reaction like this ..."

"Me too, that means the dish is really good"

Back to Lisa Nakiri, she really enjoyed the food Shana made until it was finished.

Shana remained calm while waiting for Lisa to finish her food.

After Lisa finished eating, Shana immediately asked, "How?"

Lisa rubbed her mouth with a tissue, then she spoke.

"Honestly Shana, as long as I get an assignment as an exam supervisor, this is the first time I have tasted very good food, the Haddock that you make smoked perfectly, it gives an extraordinary taste, seeing your cooking I am very sure you will be able to survive in this school" said Lisa, smiling.

"So..."

"Congratulations Shana, you graduated"

The examination room immediately fussed after seeing Shana pass, Shana also could not hold her smile.

"Oooh, the first student to graduate, damn I won't fail either"

"Me too!"

Returning to the two girls, Shana extended her hand.

"Thank you, Lisa" said Shana.

"You're welcome, but don't be complacent Shana" said Lisa while shaking Shana's hand, "The real fun starts after the new school year begins"

"Oh, really?"

"You know, all students who attend here, compete to reach the highest peak of this school, you and I are in the same generation, meaning after this school year begins, we are rivals"

Shana can't help but smile, compete with people of Lisa's level? Of course that's what she wants, Shana then remembers her mother's words.

"_Meeting with many people will make you even more great"_ more or less like that is remembered by Shana.

"Of course, I can't wait to compete with you" said Shana.

"Me too" said Lisa, smiling.

After that, the exam was completed with no other students graduating after Shana.

After that, Shana left the examination room after being given a uniform and some equipment for school, she was told that the new school year would begin in a week.

"Another week, huh. I guess I'll look for lodging closest to this school" she said.

Shana looked at the sky that was getting dark, after meeting Lisa, she understood what her parents were saying.

"I think I understand why mom and dad want me to go to school here, then I will try to reach the top of this school and will realize my dream"

* * *

She is an honorable Nakiri, she has a very beautiful face, big breasts, white skin, and silver hair that extends to her hips with a left bang that reaches her chin. She has red eyes that complement her elegance.

She is Alice Nakiri, mother of Lisa Nakiri. She now serves as the head of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy after being forced to replace her cousin Erina Nakiri who disappeared without news after their graduation, because there was no one who deserved to hold that position other than herself.

At first she was very angry with Erina, not because she was forced to replace her job, but because Erina went missing without telling Alice, she cried all night after hearing the news Erina disappeared.

But after she calmed down, she finally realized the reason why Erina left. Erina is tired. Maybe everyone thinks that Erina Nakiri is the perfect queen who can solve everything, but Alice knows, behind all that Erina is a person who tries very hard to realize the expectations of people who are given to her.

And finally after graduation, Erina relinquished all of her responsibilities, she wanted to be free from all that, free from the role of a perfect queen, finally she could do the thing she liked best, namely cooking freely without bearing the burden.

After realizing all that, Alice finally gave it up, Alice let Erina go with the person who understood Erina the most besides herself, namely Soma Yukihira.

"It's been 20 years, huh ..." said Alice while remembering the past. She is currently in the principal's office at the same time making this her second home when her work as a school principal is piling up as it is now.

She had just finished her work for today, and rested herself by sitting on the balcon. She stared at the beautiful moon and sighed.

"It's been 20 years, Erina, Yukihira-kun. That was a really long time, you know? I really miss you two, and not just me, everyone in our generation misses you two, it's not fun every time we reunion without your presence" Alice murmured.

It was a feeling that everyone in the same generation felt with Soma and Erina, especially for the group that was famous for being 'Rebels'. Soma and Erina once saved them during the reign of Erina's father, Azami Nakiri. Therefore, they were very surprised when they heard the news that Soma and Erina had disappeared, then Alice explained to them the reason why they both disappeared, they all finally understood and hoped that one day they could have a complete reunion with the 'Rebels'.

"Come to think of it, it's already been 20 years, there's no way Erina will continue to reject her feelings for Yukihira-kun, I'm sure they are married and have children now, and surely their child will become a chef, and knowing Erina she will definitely include her child to this school, but when?" Alice asked, "I hope their child is the same age as my child"

After sitting for a few minutes, Alice finally stood up and stretched her body.

"Alright, it's time to sleep, I have to attend the opening ceremony of the new school year tomorrow"

But after a few steps, she remembered something.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, Lisa passed someone from the entrance exam, I haven't had the chance to look at the documents" said Alice. She then walked to her desk and looked for new student documents in a huge pile of documents, after a few minutes of searching and without success, Alice's patience finally ran out.

"TOO MUCH!" Alice shouted, "Mou, I hope Hisokko-chan is here to help me" she said while whining.

"Never mind, in the end I will also see the child tomorrow"

She then went to her room to sleep.

* * *

A week has passed since the entrance examination, and now is the day of the entrance ceremony for the first year of high school students.

Shana now wears the Totsuki uniform she had been given, the uniform consists of a navy blue blazer and has a white border on her pockets and collar, and a white collared shirt worn inside. With a short skirt plaid dark brown and light brown with white stripes.

She was now in one corner of the room covered by white cloth, because she was the only new transfer student, she was the one who would speak as a representative of the transfer student. She was not at all nervous, because she already had something to say in front of all students. But, for now she must wait until her turn comes.

"Now we will give awards for the best student of the year, new student representatives, Lisa Nakiri"

"Yes" answered a girl. It was Lisa Nakiri, now she was wearing the same clothes as Shana and was walking to the center of the stage.

"_So she's the best new student" _Shana said silently.

Meanwhile, the other students were amazed to see Lisa's figure on the stage.

"Ah, as always Lisa-sama is very beautiful today"

"She is also the daughter of the principal and a genius at cooking, which makes her a perfect figure"

After receiving the award, Lisa then came down from the stage and headed to the same place as Shana.

"It suits you, Shana" Lisa said as she approached.

"Thank you and I didn't expect you to be the best new student" Shana replied.

"Haha, that was just a coincidence" Lisa replied shortly, "By the way, you will make a speech right?"

"Yes, and honestly I was surprised, why was I told to make a speech and not you?"

"I don't know but it's been done a long time ago, but I think the goal is to introduce new transfer students to other students and get guidance from them"

"Guidance, yes. I can guess, it's because you guys have been studying for 3 years at Totsuki Middle School, right?"

"Exactly"

While they were chatting, the host's voice was heard.

"Well, let's continue the show, next is the remarks from Totsuki School Principal, Alice Nakiri"

Then a beautiful girl walked towards the center of the stage, causing the other students to shout with delight.

"Alice-sama!"

"There she is!"

"Totsuki Jewel Generation Graduates!"

Shana remained silent before she turned to Lisa.

"So is she your mother?"

"Yes, similar to me, right?" Lisa replied, winking.

"Yes, but why is she wearing a lab coat?"

"Hahaha, that's just her habit" Lisa answered awkwardly.

"And she is also very famous" Shana replied while looking at the other students who were excited.

"Of course, Mama's research was very well-known, one of which she succeeded in making a practical and affordable high-level Molecular Gastronomy for ordinary families and medium restaurants" said Lisa.

"It was incredible"

"Yes, but not the research that made Mama famous" Lisa answered with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Shana asked.

"What makes Mama famous is because she graduated from the Totsuki Jewel Generation"

"Jewel Generation?"

"Yes, the Jewel Generation is the best generation and has produced the most graduates in the history of Totsuki, and the great thing is that Mama graduated as Elite 10 seat 4" Lisa answered proudly.

"Elite 10? What is that?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't know, it's long enough to explain it but in short Elite 10 is the 10 best students in Totsuki"

"Wow, she deserves to be famous, I hear it's very hard to graduate in this school and she graduated as the 4th best person"

"Haha, it is the goal of all students here to become Elite 10"

"Are you also included in Elite 10?" Shana asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I did not, it is impossible for all students to reach Elite 10 as a new student" Lisa answered, "Except for one person"

"Who?"

"Erina Nakiri, she is my mother's cousin and one of the best students in Totsuki's history, when she became a new student in the Elite 10 seat 10 and the most surprising thing was that she graduated as Totsuki's principal, which made her the best student in the Jewel Generation"

Shana remained silent, she was deep in thought now, not because of Lisa's long explanation, but because of the name of the student Lisa mentioned.

"_Erina Nakiri? She has the same first name as mom, is she the same person? Oh shit, I should have asked my mother more about this school and I also didn't know her family name before she married father" _Shana said silently while holding her head.

"Shana? Oi Shana" Lisa said while touching Shana's soft cheeks with her index finger.

Shana was shocked and out of her mind, "O-Oh, what's up?"

"Mou, have you been listening to me" Lisa said frowning.

"I heard, I heard, so about this Erina Nakiri, what happened to her" Shana asked, she was curious that what Lisa was talking about was true, Erina Nakiri should still be the principal until now.

Seeing Shana, Lisa then sighed, "She disappeared"

"What!?" Shana said, surprised.

"After their graduation, Aunt Erina disappeared and no one knew how she was until now, I didn't even know how she looked because I had never met her" Lisa answered.

"Sorry, I didn't know that"

"It's okay, Mama believes that Aunt Erina is fine until now"

"That's a relief" Shana said before a voice could be heard.

"We will now announce new transfer students, for those students please come onstage"

"Eh" Shana said in surprise.

"Oh, looks like it's your turn to come Shana" said Lisa.

"Eh? But what about the principal's speech?"

"It seems like it's over when we're talking" Lisa answered.

Shana was silent, then she sighed.

"Okay, then I'll leave first" she said while walking.

"What will you talk about above?" said Lisa curiously.

Shana then turned and smiled at Lisa.

"A War Declaration"

* * *

After getting off the stage, Alice immediately headed to the car to return to her office, she still had a lot of work so she didn't have time to linger here.

When she headed for the car, she heard the host introduce new transfer students.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we have transfer students" _said Alice, she planned to return but she remembered her work that was still piling up so she decided to go back to the office.

Right when she opened the car door, she heard a voice from the direction of the ceremony.

"Greetings all, my name is Shana Yukihira"

Alice immediately froze, the driver looked confused seeing Alice silent.

"Alice-sama?" asked the driver.

Without thinking, Alice immediately ran towards the ceremony, ignoring the driver's shout behind her.

Upon arriving at the edge of the stage covered by white cloth, she finally saw clearly the students who were standing in the middle of the stage.

The student has wavy honey blonde hair that reaches to shoulder length, and golden eyes that look at students from the stage.

Alice held back a feeling of nostalgia that could make her cry tearfully, the student had a look very similar to her cousin who disappeared 20 years ago, moreover the student's attitude on stage reminded her of a certain man who also disappeared in the same year.

The staff looked confused seeing the headmaster suddenly enter while running, and they were even more confused seeing Alice's face which was seen holding back tears.

But in the end Alice could not hold back her tears, she felt so much water flowing from her eyes and wet her cheeks, she then covered her mouth with both hands while muttering.

"_That's them ... that's really their child"_

* * *

After getting on the stage and standing in the middle, Shana saw the students before speaking.

"Greetings all, my name is Shana Yukihira"

Shana paused before continuing.

"And as you all know, I'm new to this school, so I don't know anything about this school, and to be honest, I only learned about this school yesterday after my parents told me to go to school here. What I do know is that you guys have gained extra education while in middle school" Shana paused and gave students a very sharp look before continuing, "But, my experience in cooking will not lose to you, and I will be the best in this school" she continued while her index finger pointing up.

After that she bowed and said, "That's all, please cooperate for these 3 years" before getting off the stage.

The silence engulfing those present at the ceremony, the students could not say anything because of Shana's words, but after a while they regained their common sense, and it did not take long for the silence to turn into a commotion.

Some were angry because of Shana's provocation, some were amazed because of her charm, and some were silent not doing anything as if they thought it was natural.

But among the commotion, they all had the same thought after hearing Shana's words, and that thought was ...

"**I will be the best"**

After getting off the stage, Shana returned to Lisa's place.

"Those bold words that you said above are Shana" said Lisa.

"Yes, I know, but isn't that more interesting?" Shana replied with a smile.

"Interesting?"

"Yes, my father used to say words like that to raise my spirits" said Shana, "Do you feel that feeling too?"

"Honestly, yes, and that makes me want to practice more to reach the top of this school" replied Lisa, "And that also makes us rivals now, I don't know your true abilities, but I know you are a great person after tasting your cooking, and now I will say this" Lisa paused before giving Shana a sharp look, "I will reach the peak, Shana"

Shana also gave the same look to Lisa, "No, I will achieve it"

They continued to stare at each other for a while before they both laughed.

"Hahahaha, that was exciting" said Lisa, "I guess besides being rivals, we can also be friends, right?"

"Of course, I'm glad to meet you, Lisa"

"Me too"

"It's a relief that you two became good friends" said a voice from behind them.

They both turned and saw Alice Nakiri walking towards them with a smile.

"Oh Mama, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing, I just want to see our new students here" said Alice before staring at Shana, "Hello Shana-chan, I'm Alice Nakiri, Totsuki's principal, nice to meet you"

"N-Nice to meet you too, Alice-sama" said Shana nervously, she did not expect to meet with the principal here.

"Oh, don't call me formally, Shana-chan, call me Aunt Alice"

"Uh, but ..."

"Aunt Alice, Shana-chan" said Alice.

"A-Aunt Alice" said Shana.

"Good, smart girl" said Alice cheerfully while ruffling Shana's hair.

Lisa looked at the scene while confused, but before she spoke, Alice interrupted.

"By the way, did you not go to class, the other students had left earlier"

"What! Oh no, we can be late, let's go Shana" said Lisa while holding Shana's hand, "See you later, Mama"

"See you later, Aunt Alice" said Shana, bowing slightly.

Alice just waved to the two of them, she was very happy the two of them were friends.

But she had to ensure something to complete her pleasure, so she hurried back to her office.

* * *

After getting out of the car, Alice immediately headed to her office in a hurry, when she was walking a familiar voice called out to her.

"Alice, why are you in such a hurry? And is the ceremony over?"

Alice turns around and sees Hisako Arato walking towards her while holding some documents, Hisako sometimes helps Alice in her work when she has free time.

"Oh Hisokko-chan, great time" said Alice, "Don't you have class today?"

"No, my schedule is empty today" answered Hisako, "So, what's up? Why are you in such a hurry? "

"Oh yeah, Hisokko-chan have you seen the new student documents that Lisa passed?" Alice asked.

"No, what exactly is it?" replied Hisako.

"Good, now come with me" said Alice while pulling Hisako's hand.

"Uh, wh-, wait ..." Hisako said surprised.

Alice didn't listen and she continued walking to her office, after arriving at the office, the two of them searched for the document, after a few minutes Hisako finally found it.

"Good, Hisokko-chan, you're the best" said Alice while taking the document from Hisako.

Alice opened the envelope and read its contents, Hisako remained silent while waiting for Alice to finish reading, but she was confused when she saw Alice's hand tremble.

"I was right..." said Alice.

"Hm?"

"I was right, I was right, she was their child, she was really their child ! Ha ha ha ha" said Alice, shouting with delight.

"Alice? Wait Alice, calm down, what's wrong with you?" Hisako asked in confusion at Alice.

"Read this" said Alice while handing over the documents to Hisako.

Hisako took the document and read it, not long after that her eyes widened.

"Shana...Y-Yukihira!?" she stammered, then she looked at Alice, "Alice, i-is this ...?"

"Keep reading, Hisokko-chan"

Hisako continued to read, her hand trembling holding the letter, and when she saw the name of Shana's parents, her hand trembled even tighter and her eyes began to water.

"S-Soma Yukihira... and... E-Erina Yukihira"

That's it, Tears began to wet her cheeks and her hands held the letter so tightly that it crumbled.

"Erina-sama! Erina-sama!" she repeated her words, "Alice, Erina-sama ... she ... they-"

She could not finish her words because Alice began to hug her.

"I know, Hisokko. It really was them, I had seen their child and she was really similar to Erina back in school"

Hisako could not hold back her tears and she cried in Alice's arms, she was now very happy to see the two of them still alive and living happily, at first she was very sad because Erina disappeared suddenly, but after she heard the reason Erina disappeared from Alice she began to accept it , but she was still sad because she didn't realize Erina's true feelings.

After a few minutes, the two of them began to calm down and would discuss what they would do from now on.

Their attention was diverted because the door suddenly opened, and they saw Alice's husband, Ryo Nakiri entering the room.

"Ryo-kun, you're here, are the preparations for opening your restaurant branch complete?"

"No, we are still in the decoration stage" Ryo said, he then saw the woman's eyes were red as if they were crying, "What's wrong?" he asked.

They handed over the document, Ryo's eyes widened briefly before returning to his usual face, "So when are we going there?"

"That's what we're discussing, we can't just show up in front of them, Yukihira-kun changes the name of the restaurant for sure because he doesn't want us to find them" said Alice.

"But why is the name of their restaurant is YukiNa?" asked Hisako.

"It's easy, because it's an abbreviation name" said Alice, drawing the attention of the other two, "We can see from the writing of the name that it stands for 'Yukihira & Nakiri', and I'm sure Erina chose that name"

"I guess you're right, Yukihira is very proud of the name of the restaurant, so there's no way he chose that name" said Ryo.

"But how did Erina-sama make Yukihira want to change the name of the restaurant?" asked Hisako.

"I don't know, maybe with Shokugeki?" said Alice carelessly.

They were silent, Alice's words made them realize that this had happened.

"I think that's the most possible way" Ryo said, the two girls nodded.

"And because their children go to school here, that means they let their whereabouts known right?" said Ryou.

"You're right, so I guess there's no problem with us visiting them" said Hisako.

"Yes, you are right, I will arrange the most appropriate schedule so we can all visit them" said Alice.

"All?"

"Yes, it's not fair if we just go visit them, the others would want to especially Takumi-kun and Megumi-chan"

"You're right, then I'll leave it to you"

"All right, until then, do our usual activities" said Alice.

Both nodded.

"_Alright, This is getting fun now, you guys just wait, Yukihira-kun, Erina" _said Alice silently.

* * *

**So that is my latest chapter, I apologize for the delay, my schedule is really a mess because of this pandemic**

**I have to set a schedule between writing and lecturing, but now it's over, so I can release a new chapter 'a little' sooner than usual**

**and thank you guys for supporting my story**


	4. The First Test

The Totsuki Culinary Academy has a very wide environment, considering that this is a cooking academy that is very famous in the world.

Entering Totsuki is considered a great honor for aspiring chefs to achieve their dreams, parents are known to often beg the officials to have their children accepted, although they are ultimately rejected. Students are only admitted after passing the entrance examination, requiring them to prepare certain dishes and are deemed to have passed by the exam supervisor.

All the graduates from the Totsuki Academy will definitely become world-class chefs. The main focus of this academy is culinary studies, from international cuisine styles to culinary theory. Students are encouraged to develop their own style or gastronomy and push it to the maximum so that many students become masters in their respective fields.

So, it is not surprising that this academy has so many cooking clubs, such as the Chinese cuisine club, don cuisine, and many others that make this academy very broad.

And because of all that, Shana is currently struggling to find her classroom.

"_This academy is vast!"_ she shouted to herself.

She had separated from Lisa because they had different schedules, Shana realized her stupidity after they separated, she forgot to ask where the classroom was.

Judging from her schedule, she would be attending the class that was being taught by Hayama Akira. After asking Lisa about her teacher, Lisa said that Hayama Akira was a graduate of Totsuki Academy's Jewel Generation, and not only that, it turned out that he was the former 2nd seat of Totsuki's Elite 10.

It made Shana excited and couldn't wait to learn from an extraordinary chef, but she was currently having such a big problem, she got lost. Lessons were starting in 15 minutes and she didn't want to be late for class after what she said at the opening ceremony.

Finally, after asking several people, she arrived at the intended class 5 minutes before the class started.

Before she entered the classroom, she first changed her school uniform to the chef uniform that the academy had prepared, it consisted of a white chef shirt and pants, she thought it was for cleanliness.

After she opened the classroom door, the initially noisy crowd of students became silent after she entered. She didn't really care about it, she then headed to the kitchen table that had been assigned to her.

Totsuki is indeed the number one academy, to provide a luxurious kitchen table for each student, complete cooking utensils have been provided at the back of the classroom for the students to use, plus the number of glass cabinets in the corners of the classroom with quality spices contained in them

It made her not stop amazed, her choice to listen to what her parents said was right, in this academy she could get more experience that she couldn't get in her family restaurant.

Her admiration was finally cut off when she felt the many gazes upon her, she turned her head to the students but they immediately distracted and acted as if nothing had happened.

She thought it was natural for her to be the center of attention after what she said at the opening ceremony, these students had studied three years more than her and she came out of nowhere and said such words, she wouldn't be surprised if there were students who will hate her.

However, what she didn't know was that the number of students in the class admired her, the beauty inherited from her mother made the male students blush red when they saw her, and her bold words in front of all the new students made the female students admire her, even among them there are those who call her 'Shana-sama'.

Shana didn't pay attention to other people's admiration for her, what was on her mind now was the test she would face in this lesson, from what Lisa had told her, Totsuki was a very strict academy where failure was the same as expulsion, which meant she absolutely must not fail at every test she would take in this academy.

After a while, the door finally opened and the teacher who was going to teach as well as an examiner entered the classroom, that meant the lesson was about to begin.

* * *

With firm steps, Hayama Akira walked towards the classroom where he was going to teach.

He has brown skin with short white hair and wears the Totsuki teacher uniform.

He is known as the 'Chef with a very strong sense of smell', because he can recognize the ingredients made by someone only with his sense of smell.

He is also a graduate of Totsuki and is one of the graduates of Totsuki's 'Jewel Generation', not only that, he is also the former 2nd Seat of the Elite Ten Totsuki, making him one of the best chefs in Totsuki's history.

More than a thousand restaurants try to recruit him to become their chef and some even want to make him head chef, but he rejects all of them and continues the research of his adoptive mother, Shiomi Jun.

By compiling a large portfolio of the theory and interactions of scents and the human sense of smell. He had already secured a position as one of the teachers at Totsuki.

Continuing his steps towards the classroom, he didn't stop thinking about what Nakiri Alice was planning right now.

A while ago, he was summoned by Alice to her room, when he arrived there, not only Alice it turned out that Hisako and Ryou were also there.

With curiosity, he asked the reason why Alice called him here, Alice just smiled and said, _"When you get to your classroom, don't overreact"_

It confused him, he tried to get answers from Alice's husband, Nakiri Ryou, Ryou just shook his head, he then tried to ask his own wife, Arato Hisako or now known as Hayama Hisako also got no results.

Trying to ask Alice was pointless, he just sighed and nodded his head, he then went out and headed into his classroom.

He was already used to the strange requests and surprises Alice gave him, it had always been during their twenty years of friendship, so having a surprise or two wouldn't surprise him anymore.

However, when he arrived at his classroom he immediately froze, even the student assessment documents accidentally fell from his hands.

It was a natural reaction when he saw a child who looked like his friend who disappeared twenty years ago.

_Damn Nakiri! _He cursed inwardly, this shock was too big for him to break out of his usual image in front of the students. Calming himself down, he then looked at the student roster and was relieved that his surprise was not in vain when he saw a student's name.

Yukihira Shana.

Looking at the student again, the student's appearance looked very much like the best chef of his generation, Nakiri Erina, and from the student's indifferent attitude towards his surroundings was similar to his friend, Yukihira Souma. It made him happy to see the two of them together.

Now he's curious about one thing, what about her cooking skills? He will test it now.

"Good morning, new students" he said calmly.

"As a chef, your quality will be tested by whether the dishes you make are delicious or not" Akira said, "In my class, you will only get two grades, namely A and E, those of you who can satisfy me will get an A, and an E for those who fail"

That statement made the students tremble in fear, especially for those whose grades were already on the verge of reaching the limit, if they got an E in this class, that would be expulsion.

"Your menu today is Japanese Curry Rice, for those of you who don't know the recipe, I'll write it down on the blackboard"

Curry, it reminded him of an old memory, in the fall election twenty years ago, where his first fight with Yukihira Souma started, and now he wanted to use a similar menu to test his rival's child's abilities, even if it was just plain curry rice.

"You only have two hours, now start cooking !"

* * *

After being told to start cooking, the students started to prepare their cooking utensils including Shana.

The menu is Japanese curry rice, it is one of the main forms of curry in Japan, although the name is still included in curry.

Her father said to cook a curry, the main and most important aspect is our intelligence in choosing the spices, but that's not all.

It is true that the spices is the most important, but there is one more thing that is needed in cooking whatever the menu is, it is perfection.

To create a dish that can create the highest pleasure for customers requires the perfection of a chef in cooking.

By adjusting the perfection in each part of the cooking such as how much spices are needed and whether it tastes good or not to serve, by determining all of these she can raise the dish to the highest level.

It sounds impossible but with the Tongue she has, which has a very sharp sense of taste, she can determine the enjoyment of her own dishes to the highest level, so that a dish that looks ordinary becomes very tasty.

After all the preparations for cooking were ready on the kitchen table, then she started the first step.

First she slices the onion into rounds, then she takes the potatoes and carrots to cut it into cubes, then she soaks the chicken in teriyaki sauce.

Then she sauteed the onions until they were translucent and put in the potatoes and carrots which had been cut earlier, with a perfect calculation she waited until the potatoes were half cooked before adding the chicken and the spices that had been prepared.

She cooks the chicken until it changes color before pouring water and soaking all the ingredients, she then lowers the heat and closes the pan, she waits for the carrots to become soft.

After the carrots softened, she opened the pan and turned off the heat, she didn't forget to taste it to determine the right taste, after that she put the curry block in and stirred it until it was mixed and the sauce thickened.

After mixing and the sauce thickens, she turns on the fire and waits for the curry to boil. The whole process takes a lot of time.

While waiting, she turned his attention to the other students, their reactions varied, she saw that there were students who were nervous, some were focused on cooking, and some were even testing their dish in front of Hayama-sensei.

Her own preparations were almost complete, now all she needed to do was wait and serve her own dish in front of her teacher.

* * *

"Good, you got an A" Akira said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yosh ! Thank you, Hayama-sensei!" said a student who bent his body.

It had been almost two hours since the lesson started, several students had already served their own dishes for him to test.

The results varied, some got an A, some got an E, and some even got kicked out of the academy.

It was cruel, but that was Totsuki, failure would not be forgiven.

So far, the dishes served by the students who scored were pretty good by Totsuki's standards, but nothing had been able to satisfy him yet.

It happened every year, the dishes served were delicious but not satisfying, and when anyone could satisfy him, he could predict that those students would become top class chefs in Totsuki and some would definitely become Totsuki's Elite 10, and it did happen.

Maybe those great students were in another class? He doesn't know.

But for now nothing has been able to satisfy him, but it has changed until the student he has been paying attention to since the beginning of the lesson.

Yukihira Shana.

He had been watching her from the start, and he couldn't help but be amazed.

Everything the girl does is flawless, from the preparation of the ingredients, the style of cutting and the cooking process is very elegant.

His attention was distracted by the dish being served by a student in front of him and his mood immediately sank.

From the aroma given off by the dish he already knew what the result was, and right as he guessed it was bad and he immediately gave an E.

Right after that, he was startled by the dish served by the next student.

Yukihira Shana has served her dish.

"Please enjoy" Shana said.

He looked at Shana's dish, seen from its appearance it was indeed an ordinary curry rice, but from the aroma it gave off was very tempting, it even made students who were cooking distract them.

From the scent of the dish emitted, he could tell that the recipe was the same one he had made on the blackboard.

Intrigued by the taste, he held the spoon that has been prepared and took the curry rice to eat.

The curry was still hot so he blew on it before putting it in his mouth, and his eyes widened immediately.

_T-This taste!_ His mind was too late to process the taste of the dish and he took another spoonful, and now he could feel Shana's dish clearly.

It's delicious. Very good, much better than the cooking of the other students who were in the room.

The other students were surprised and started whispering among them.

"Hey, this is the first time I've seen Hayama-sensei react like that"

"Me too, but that dish it looks like regular curry rice"

"And doesn't she use the same recipe as all of us?"

The whispers continued, while Shana just grinned.

After he finished the dish Shana served, he took a napkin and wiped his mouth before looking at Shana, a smile on his face.

"Very impressive" he said, "You served a dish so perfectly and so delicious"

"Perfect?" said the listening students.

"Even though it looks like ordinary curry rice, but you give your best in every process in cooking your dish" he continued, "Serving the ingredients, cutting the ingredients and mixing them, the amount of spices used, the timing of cooking, even serving the dishes, you used your best ability to do it all, right?"

Many fell silent after hearing Akira's words, many questions in their heads but there was one most important question.

Is that something a high school student can do?

"You're right, sensei" Shana replied, "I think it's a natural thing to do, even though now I'm a student, I'm still a chef, customer satisfaction is the main goal of a chef, if I don't give my best, I won't be able to satisfy them"

Shana's words left the other students speechless, although there were still some who were angry with her for what she said at the opening ceremony, now they couldn't help but feel amazed at her, they were a chef, the fact they were afraid of simple tests made them embarrassed.

Akira also smiled at that.

"_It seemed that the fruit did not fall far from the tree"_ he said to himself.

"Good words" he said, before standing and looking at the students, "That also applies to all of you, this is Totsuki, failure will not be forgiven, if you are afraid with just a small test you will not survive in this academy, always remember that you are a chef"

"Okay, sensei!" said the students in unison, satisfied with their answers, he then looked at Shana.

"And for you, Yukihira Shana, you got an A" he said, "Too bad I can't give more value than this"

Listening to Akira's words, Shana couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't much" Shana said.

Akira widened his eyes, then smiled a little.

Those words did sound arrogant, but they carried a feeling of nostalgia to him.

* * *

The lesson for that day was finished in the afternoon, Akira has dismissed the students and told them to go home.

Meanwhile, he was still sitting in his classroom, he was contemplating a lesson just a moment ago.

This year's students are quite interesting, of the thirty students who attended, only five students were expelled from the academy, this is better than last year where he expelled nine students.

Of all the students, the student who attracted him the most was the one who made the best dish in his class earlier.

Yukihira Shana.

He had checked Shana's background, from the name of the parents to where the girl came from.

He wasn't surprised that Shana was great at cooking after learning the names of her parents, but she didn't expect that Shana could make such a perfect dish.

It made him curious. Who is greater?

His Daughter or _their_ daughter.

He couldn't wait to find out, considering that his daughter was the same age as Shana, plus the interesting students he had seen before.

The battles of students in this generation will definitely be very interesting.

Totsuki's 112th generation. Will this generation be the newest Jewel Generation? For now he doesn't know.

Without realizing it, he had spent about twenty minutes, he was getting ready to go out when the door violently opened.

He turned to the door and saw Yukihira Shana standing breathless and her face flushed red, looks like she ran here.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here, sensei" the girl said.

"Yukihira? I thought you were home" he replied.

"Yes, regarding that ..."

The girl seemed to have a problem, she then told Shana to sit down and tell her the problem she was facing.

Apparently the girl didn't have a place to stay yet, and her father told her to live in the Polar Star Dormitory, but she didn't know where the dormitory was, and when the girl wanted to ask someone she didn't find anyone because it was already late, she thought maybe Akira still here and directing him to her current situation.

He just listened silently, after a while he then sighed.

"_That idiot, when you ask someone to at least go into more detail, don't you think what will happen to your daughter?"_ he complained.

He then watched Shana and sighed again.

"All right, then let me escort you"

"Uh, is that okay?"

"No problem, all of my classes are over, and would you like to walk to the most remote place in this academy anyway? By vehicle alone it took more than twenty minutes"

"T-Then, sorry for the trouble, sensei" said the girl while lowering her head.

After that he drove the girl in his car to the Polar Star Dormitory.

During the trip, Shana did not stop being amazed by the many large buildings in Totsuki.

"By the way, Yukihira, how long have you started cooking?"

"Regarding that, I've been practicing cooking since I was five years old" replied the girl.

"Ho, what is your goal in becoming a chef?"

The girl was silent for a moment before answering.

"My goal is to make my restaurant the best restaurant in the world" said the girl with a smile.

He almost lost control of driving his car, luckily it was manageable then he turned to Shana.

"Yes, it sounds like a child's dream, but one day I want to make it happen"

"I see" he said with a small smile, "You have big dreams, very good, the bigger your dreams the faster you develop"

Shana nodded before pouting.

"Although right now I have a very big hurdle"

"What do you mean?"

"In order to make that happen, first I have to beat my two parents, and you know sensei, they are really strong"

He just laughed at that, knowing the personality of Shana's parents, they would definitely not budge against anyone including their own children.

After a while, they finally arrived at their destination, the Polar Star Dorm.

Shana got out of the car and bowed her head in thanks, before Shana left, he wanted to give a final piece of advice.

"Listen Yukihira, if you really want to make your dreams come true then this place is the perfect place to live for you, because this is the place where the Jewel Generation of Totsuki honed their skills" he said with a smile and after that he immediately left.

Shana was silent before lowering her head once again.

After parting with Shana, he went straight to the place where the headmaster building of the Totsuki academy was set up, he had a long conversation with Nakiri Alice after this.

Meanwhile Shana just stood still and was dumbfounded to see her new residence.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
